Emotional Skyscraper (Admin Chicken Fanfic)
by xikronamezz name4684 Reisen
Summary: Mokou and Utsuho woke up in a strange world surrounded by many people, she got up with a feeling of confusion and amnesia all she knew was that she wasn't home...
1. Awoken

Mokou woke up with a feeling of confusion as people surrounding her, she wasn't in Gensokyo and for some reason Utsuho was there too, they both got up and they were wondering what happened...

_"Hey, Mokou, Do you know where and how we got here?"_

Mokou looked at her with a confused face

_"How am I supposed to know? We got here at the same time"_

Utsuho stared and said

_"I don't know, maybe it was Yukari?"_

_**"Hey! you two! Get up and help us fight!"**  
><em>

_"Who are you? "_Mokou answered back

**_"That's not important! Help us defeat Armenbrine!"_**

_"Who?" _Utsuho demanded

**_"It's the Dark lord, he tries to destroy this place"_**

"That's_ not a cliché at all"_ Utsuho said with sarcasm

_"FINE! We'll help" _Mokou said with an annoyed voice

_**"Okay, take some armour and weapons"**_

_"We don't need weapons and armour though" _Mokou and Okuu said

_**"Then what do you use?"**_

_"We would like to keep that classified"_ Utsuho shouted with anger

**_"Fine, just help in any way you can."_**

**Mokou and Utsuho tried not to use their magic around this many humans and Utsuho was already stared at because of her wings and Mokou because of her long, white hair and burnt shirt.**

_"Argh!, who knew humans were this determined to kill an immortal! _Mokou stated

_"I wonder who that person was before" _Utsuho asked

**_"Psst, it's me, Yukari"_**

_"Well that explains it" Mokou said_

_"Sorry I annoyed you so much, all three of us fell through one of my gaps as an earthquake happened and for some reason I can't use gaps here."_

_"It's okay, by the way, why are these Humans so determined to kill an immortal?" Mokou asked_

_"I don't know, just go along with it, you don't want them to know how powerful we are, especially you Utsuho, you could blow up anything if you make one wrong move"_

_"All I know is that something is watching us..." Mokou said with expression  
><em>

_"Um... what was that?" Utsuho said_

_"What was what? Yukari replied_

_"I felt as if my blood was moving me to different places..."_

_"I feel it too!" Yukari exclaimed_

_"What are you talking about!" Mokou shouted_

_"And stop flying about!"_

_"I'm doing anything I'm just moving!" Utsuho said_

_"So am I" Yukari stated_

_"Uh oh!" They both said_

_"Ah!" They screamed as they were being flung away_

**_"It's just you now, Mokou..."_**

**_All three of them got separated as they got teleported by a mysterious force to different places of this world and who knows? maybe they'll go against each other or reunited by force or by choice._**


	2. Back in Hell

Utsuho woke up, she was back in hell... but it wasn't the same, this one was a different dimension and there was this weird scarlet-coloured brick called "netherrack"

"_Where am I?"_ She wondered

"_**You are at the Nether..."**_

_"Who are you?" _

**_"I am Herobrine"_**

_"Who?"_

**_"Herobrine."_**

_"That sounds like it would be a legend"_

**_"And I am a legend"_**

_"Yeah, a legend to make kids behave"_

**_"No, I eat poor souls of people like you"_**

_"Sure you do."_

**_. . . . . . . ._**

_"Now, mind getting out of my way so I can get to that portal over there?"_

**_"Why should I listen to a dumb bird?"_**

_"I'm sure smarter than you."_

**_"How about we fight to see who gets what?"_**

_"Okay, But if I win I get to go back to my friends Yukari and Mokou."_

**_"And if I win, you stay here while I haunt you forever and I close the portal"_**

_"Deal."_

**_"Let's begin"_**

_**The Battle had Begun, but who has stronger magic? Utsuho or Herobrine?**_

**_"Let's get this over with, take this!"_**

_"Nice try but not Good enough."_

Nuclear sign: Uncontainable Nuclear Reaction!

_"Try this!"_

_**"Mortals are so weak!"**_

_"What?"_

**_"Goodbye, I won't miss you."_**

_. . . . . ._

Utsuho Passed out which means she lost the fight. She woke up with a feeling of confusion and why was she chained to a wall next to some people who looked like murders?

_"What happened?"_

"Why am I chained to a wall and who are you guys?"

**"We are the servants of Herobrine and now you must die."**

_"Good luck with that"_

Utsuho blew up the chains using her ability..

"_I think this hell will be good for me, but not good enough without lady Satori or Rin"_


End file.
